An organic light emitting diode (OLED) apparatus generally requires a converter for converting mains energy into a form as required by the OLED apparatus. The converting means comprises a capacitor for delivering energy during time phases, in which the mains voltage is lower than the voltage required by the OLED apparatus, in order to reduce perceptible light flicker that may be caused by a periodic temporal variation of the mains energy and the fast electrical time constant of the OLED apparatus. The capacitor is relatively bulky making the overall OLED apparatus relatively large.